Dudley Dursley Disillusioned or Dudley has a crush
by Bertram Wooster
Summary: Dudley Dursley was aware that most of his classmates hated his guts. What's more he knew that he was a bully.He just never understood what the fuss was about.If being a bully got the job done- was that such a bad thing? Apparently, Casey Andrews thought so. A coming of age story.


Dudley Dursley was an ordinary boy who believed that he was special. Now this by itself is hardly anything new, why, hundreds of children believe that they are quite extraordinary, when their most notable achievement could be traced to a rusty silver medal won on Sports Day back in Grade 5 when Ben ( the second fastest boy in class) couldn't make it as he was in bed with the Chicken Pox.

However, Dudley Dursley's greatest triumph, or so his 'freakish' cousin would tell you, was the ability to string a couple of words into a meaningful sentence. It is factually correct that Harry Potter and his cousin- our protagonist- weren't on the best of terms, but as an unbiased onlooker, I can assure you that if you were to ever meet him, (Dudley, not Harry), you would agree with his cousin(Harry,not Dudley). "Mr. Potter has managed to hit the nail on the head," you would say, if you were fond of idioms.

Why then, you might ask yourself, did Dudley think he was special? The answer is perfectly simple. Dudley Dursley thought that he was special because he was raised to believe it. Dudley Dursley was special because his _parents_ thought that he was.

Except, that he wasn't. Which brings us to the heart of this tale.

 _'Dudley Dursley Disillusioned '_ or _'Dudley has a crush'_

 **xxx**

Psychologists will claim that bullies are people who aren't loved enough or, people who crave the attention they never received from parental figures or, even people who just don't know how to express their 'feelings' in a socially acceptable , in the case of Dudley Dursley this highly educated class of persons are grossly mistaken, which just goes to show- education isn't all that it's cooked up to be.

Dudley was loved, nay, smothered by his wanted for , he had no real reason to be a bully save for the _tinsy_ fact that he enjoyed 's also a slight possibility that he might have picked up his atrocious behaviour from his parents given the way they chose to treat their nephew. However, the possibility is so slight we might as well disregard it. Besides, they seem to be perfectly horrid parents without adding this to their growing list.

The point I'm trying to make is that Dudley enjoyed getting his way.

When he was younger throwing a tantrum got the job done. As he grew in years and size, hitting up younger, preferably smaller kids, was the fastest way to get their lunch; Dudley figured, all that practise was what led him to win The Boxing championship the previous semester anyway, so hey, being a bully couldn't be a bad thing.

So like most insolent, annoying, spoilt children who surprisingly have a large number of friends, given that they _are_ insolent, annoying and spoilt, Big D thought that he was ready to take on the world or high school ( a pseudonym by which adults seem to know it).

Now high school would have most likely been great for Dudley if it weren't for _that_ life threatening experience; and his freakish cousin, of all people, saving him. Being rescued isn't something any 'boxer' worth his salt his ego was severely bruised, he may have made it through high school, bullying self intact, if Casey Andrews hadn't hit puberty.

 **xxx**

He noticed her immediately when he walked into class, the first day of term. She was sitting on the desk her legs dangling playfully, talking to a rather disturbingly freckled girl, her head thrown back mid laugh, her golden hair tied in one long braid. His heart skipped a beat and he stopped breathing for a second. He wondered why he hadn't taken any notice of her before-

"Hey Big D!" Piers, his best bud, waved at him from the last bench. Casey looked over, her brows raised in acknowledgment. He smiled at frowned at him and then continued talking to her friend as if he didn't matter.

His stomach held one hand against his stomach and wondered if he was getting sick.

"Hey." He said to Piers, "What's up?"

"Saved you a seat," Piers gestured to the seat beside him.

"Uh-huh," Dudley grunted with gratitude.

"So, how about we hang at that abandoned park this evenin'? My older cousin sold me some weed." Piers said in a low voice just as entered class.

"Brilliant." Dudley smiled widely.

He later realized that Casey Andrews' house was in the same lane as the park.

He slyly looked over at the back of her head as she studious worked out her arithmetic and wondered if she'd be home.

 **xxx**

Casey Andrews was a good girl. She dutifully did her chores and listened to her parents though they were 'awfully strict'( "You're the only sixteen year old who observes a bedtime, Casey!" Her best friend, Ellie would exclaim).Her teachers thought her to be a responsible, well-mannered girl and she had never missed a homework attended church every Sunday and even listened to the sermon, though it made her terribly drowsy.

But, above all she never _ever_ got into trouble.

And Dudley Dursley was Trouble.

Every child is inherently aware that the best way to avoid getting bullied is to avoid the bully. It would definitely be wiser to tell an adult, of course, but children infinitely prefer stupidity to wisdom. In some severe cases the condition may even extend to adulthood; Stupidity, I mean.

Anyway, Casey had diligently avoided Dudley her entire life. So, she didn't understand why he was constantly staring at her during class hours as if he had a score to settle with her. And worse, whenever she caught him in the act he'd smile nonchalantly _at_ her.

Hopefully, this was just some silly Boy Phase and it would pass, Casey shrugged.

 **xxx**

"Hm. I think we should sit somewhere in the front." Dudley says casually, as he places his bag pack on the desk just behind Casey's usual seat.

"What?" Piers looked at him blankly.

A whole month had passed since the term had begun, switching seats when you had a perfectly good view, viz. none from the back bench was unheard of. Piers proceeded to scan Dudley's face suspiciously.

"Got to improve my grades if I want to continue boxing," he explained hurriedly.

"Alright, then. Might as well join you. Mum is already on my case because you took up boxing and I haven't been doing anything you start getting better grades I think she'll put me up for adoption." Piers joked as he took the seat beside Dudley.

"Hey, you can't sit here." Casey looked at Dudley pointedly as she sprung off her desk smoothly.

"Well, I am. Sitting here." Dudley drawled. Secretly excited that he had her undivided attention.

"That's Joey's spot." Her hazel eyes narrowed arms folded and her posture stiff and cross.

"Well, Joey's a wuss," Piers laughed, "I'm sure he'll have no problem with Big D. And if he does he can take it up with Big D himself."

Dudley leaned back in his chair and smiled smugly. He raised an eyebrow wondering what she would do.

"Big D? Is that short for Big Dunce?" Her lips curved upwards. Her friend giggled.

"Big Dick," he winked at her. Piers howled.

She gave him a disgusted look before turning away and taking her seat as the teacher entered class.

 **xxx**


End file.
